


It's outta here!

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your otp going to a baseball/hockey game and getting kiss cam’d. Person B has turned a bright scarlet, but Person A on the other hand is completely eager. Person A grabs Person B’s face and gives them a passionate kiss, making Person B turn even more red. Everyone in the crowd cheers as their kiss is projected on the big screen, and they even get a few whistles from people sitting near by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's outta here!

Cordelia could hear Misty’s shouting coupled with Kyle’s own from downstairs and grinned at the sound of the two of them. She never thought that baseball would have been something the swamp witch would have liked but she had sat down next to Kyle as he watched one afternoon and had him explain the rules to her. The two of them now watched every game they could together and always made a loud ruckus that usually meant everyone else left the house for the rest of the game.

Cordelia descended the stairs to see Misty obviously excited and turned to watch as a man dove and caught a pop fly. She and Kyle cheered as the team ran back into their dugout to bat. She sat down in another chair in the room and watched her swamp witch rather than watching the game that was playing. Misty would occasionally catch her eye and grin at her before yelling something else at the TV or turning to discuss a play with Kyle.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia slid into bed beside the swamp witch that night and Misty looked over at her with a grin on her face. Cordelia couldn’t help but to smile back at the woman and laid down before speaking, “I was given two tickets to the home game on Saturday. You wouldn’t happen to know someone that might want to go with me do you?” Misty’s face lit up and she sat up in the bed to look down at the woman’s face.

“You got baseball game tickets?!” Cordelia nodded and Misty bit her lip, “I might know somebody,” Cordelia laughed and looked at her expectantly, “Aww you’re not gonna make me ask are ya?” 

“No, I won’t make you ask. Do you want to come with me?” Misty nodded eagerly and hugged the woman who smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist. The swamp witch pulled back and grinned at her.

“How am I supposed ta sleep now?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia sat beside Misty in the bleachers. Misty’s curly hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she had on a button up jersey paired with little denim shorts that did funny things to Cordelia’s heart. Her smile had never left her face as she watched the game and Cordelia found herself watching Misty more than the game itself. She looked down to her identical outfit to Misty’s own. The swamp witch had insisted that if they were going, they were going to do it right. Cordelia had the same jersey on that Misty was wearing and her own denim shorts. Misty had even placed a ball cap on the top of her head that morning and Cordelia had just left it after seeing the swamp witch’s eyes light up at the sight.

Misty gasped and grabbed Cordelia’s hand before pointing up to the big screen where a couple was laughing before they pecked each other’s lips. “Ain’t that so cute, Miss Cordelia? Kiss cam is always so adorable!” Cordelia just laughed and watched as another couple popped up on the screen and the girl attacked the man she was with causing the crowd to go wild. Two teenagers popped up next and laughed nervously before the boy leaned in a placed a kiss to the girl’s cheek eliciting ‘awws’ from the audience.

Cordelia was watching Misty when the next couple popped up and noticed the girl tense. She looked up and felt her cheeks redden immediately. There they were, dressed the same and holding hands. Who wouldn’t think that they were there together? Misty laughed and turned to Cordelia who looked nervous. The swamp witch reached up and removed her hat before planting one on her and hearing whooping come from around them. Cordelia forgot how to breath as Misty pulled back and placed the hat back on her head. Another couple had popped up by now and no one was paying them any attention. 

Big blue eyes looked into brown. Cordelia saw Misty’s tongue dart out to lick her bottom lip and Misty leaned forward slowly. Their lips met again. This time more passionately and when they pulled back, Misty was panting softly.

“What do ya say we get outta here and watch the game later on TV?”


End file.
